The primary excitatory neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system (CNS) is the amino acid glutamate whose signal transduction is mediated by either ionotropic or metabotropic glutamate receptors (GIuR). Ionotropic glutamate receptors (iGluR) are comprised of three subtypes differentiated by their unique responses to the three selective iGluR agonists α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) and kainate (Parsons, C. G., Danysz, W. and Lodge, D. (2002), in: Ionotropic Glutamate Receptors as Therapeutic Targets (Danysz, W., Lodge, D. and Parsons, C. G. eds), pp 1-30, F.P. Graham Publishing Co., Tennessee). AMPA receptors, proteinaceous homo- or heterotetramers comprised of any combination of four ca. 900 amino acid monomer subunits each encoded from a distinct gene (GluA1-A4) with each subunit protein existing as one of two splice variants deemed “flip” and “flop”, mediate the vast majority of excitatory synaptic transmissions in the mammalian brain and have long been proposed to be an integral component of the neural circuitry that mediates cognitive processes (Bleakman, D. and Lodge, D. (1998) Neuropharmacology of AMPA and Kainate Receptors. Neuropharmacology 37:1187-1204). The combination of various heterotetrameric possibilities, two splice forms for each of the four iGluR monomers and receptor subunit RNA editing with the heterogeneous distribution of AMPA receptors throughout the brain highlight the myriad of potential AMPA receptor responses within this organ (Black, M. D. (2005) Therapeutic Potential of Positive AMPA Modulators and Their Relationship to AMPA Receptor Subunits. A Review of Preclinical Data. Psychopharmacology 179:154-163). AMPA modulators have now become an active target for drug discovery (see Rogers, B. and Schmidt, C., (2006) Novel Approaches for the Treatment of Schizophrenia, Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry 3-21).